There has been known a technique related to a job scheduling method in a parallel computer system including a plurality of computers such as a PC cluster. The technique relates to a cluster system including a batch server that assigns batch processing requested from a front end to a plurality of calculation nodes.
In a parallel computer system in which a plurality of nodes (servers) perform calculation in parallel, collective communication is performed. The collective communication refers to communication in which communication data is transmitted and received between node groups coupled to each other through a network.
As examples of the related art, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2011-175573 and 2010-257056, and Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2008-516346 are known.